


Secret 05

by Themepark_314



Category: TWICE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 9





	Secret 05

24  
不知道坐了多久，等林娜琏试着站起身时，才发现双腿都有些麻了。  
她活动了一下手脚，转过头的一瞬间，不曾想刚刚占据她脑海的身影就这么出现在眼前。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
凑崎纱夏没有出声，看到林娜琏有些踉踉跄跄的步伐便往前走了几步。她伸出手，然而意料之中的，林娜琏并没有把手搭在她小臂上。  
“我都看到了。”凑崎开口前犹豫了好一会。  
听到她的话，林娜琏愣了一下，瞳孔迅速放大。  
“这段时间……”接下来的话是凑崎酝酿了很久的，她知道林娜琏骄傲，在心气，在自尊上林娜琏不会比自己少。然而这话如果现在不说，或许以后也不会再有这样的机会了。“姐姐过的很辛苦吧。”  
常听说人在难受的时候，最怕旁人的安慰。林娜琏听到她的话鼻尖一酸，“其实也还好。”强忍了好一会，才勉强压下掉眼泪的冲动。  
凑崎点了点头，像是赞同又像是理解。  
林娜琏抽了抽鼻子，“不想问问是为什么吗？”  
“想。”凑崎几乎是下一秒就做出了肯定的答复，“但更希望等到姐姐想告诉我的时候，再知道原因。”  
凑崎有着强烈的好奇心，但也有着温柔细致的共情能力。林娜琏叹了一口气，每当察觉到对方仔细斟酌过分寸的关心，她都忍不住想，或许自己还有一丝转圜的余地。  
“要不要一起走回去？”再正常不过的语气，就连话出口时的神情也是平淡轻松的，林娜琏也找不出任何拒绝的理由。  
两人并肩走上大桥的那一刻，天色已经完全暗了下来。一阵夜风刮过，凑崎的肩膀明显的颤了颤。  
只穿了一件单薄的卫衣，林娜琏看到对方身上的衣服，似乎脑子里在做什么重大的决定。过了两三秒，她深吸一口气，抓过凑崎抱着胳膊的手不由分说的放进自己大衣口袋里。  
“哎？”凑崎也被她的动作吓了一跳。  
“你穿的太少了。”林娜琏不自然的转过头，就算是普通的同事，也没有眼睁睁看着对方感冒的道理。  
“噗”凑崎突然忍不住笑出声来，林娜琏看到对方弯弯的眉眼，顿时有些恼，“你笑什么啊。”  
“姐姐还是这么霸道。”  
林娜琏不自然的瞥过脸，“我才没有，你不要乱说。”  
“我没有乱说哦。”在林娜琏大衣口袋里，凑崎的手指悄悄扣紧了对方的指缝，“当时在瑞士，姐姐不也是这样的吗？”  
一下，两下，林娜琏听到了几个小时前一度要停止的心脏重新跳动的声音。

25  
那天回到宿舍后，两人之间的关系有了一丝松动的迹象。凑崎躺在沙发上翻看之后的日程表，要说翻看倒也没有特别的必要，年末红白，各大颁奖，再加上各个电视台的年终舞台，全部跑完一圈之后休息的时间也没剩下几天。  
“好想放假啊。”凑崎在沙发上翻了个懒腰。  
“这么早就想着回去和朋友玩了？”对自己的亲友平井桃向来不太客气。  
“不好吗？难道你不想放假回去？”凑崎说着说着，瞥到远处林娜琏走了过来，手上拿着一包水果软糖。  
“有点想，但也没有那么想。”平井接上她的话，一转过头林娜琏就走到了她面前。  
“啊——”在等待投喂这件事上平井颇有心得。  
凑崎缩在沙发里，看着林娜琏在自己吃和投喂平井之间切换，“姐姐就不给我吃一点吗？”语气听上去莫名有些委屈。  
林娜琏抬起眼眸，两三秒过后把那包糖递到她面前，“呐，给你。”  
“我没有洗手。”  
眼皮生生跳了一下，大概这世界上只有凑崎才能理直气壮又可怜委屈。林娜琏拿起其中一块青苹果味的往对方口中送去的时候，不由的想虽然两人关系没之前那么冷淡，但也没热切到这个地步才是。  
“桃之后有什么安排吗？”  
“没想好，姐姐呢？”也不知道是从什么时候养成的习惯，一旦涉及到有关林娜琏的话题和活动上，平井总是会收敛起没什么兴趣的样子，诚恳热情又自然。  
也不是第一次见到了，凑崎在一旁默默注视着，却没法做到不在意，或者说正是因为林娜琏和别人相处时轻松自然又不会刻意控制着与对方相处的距离，才让她在当下这个时间点格外在意。脑子里搜寻着能开口加入她们的话题，思路却在下一秒被经纪人打断，“要上台了，快点过去。”  
飞快的应了一声，凑崎对着镜子习惯性的最后确认了一次妆容，便跟在其他人的身后上了台。

26  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，这两天林娜琏总感觉凑崎的兴致不高。区别于以往在后台小话唠的样子，连着两天都是缩在角落里默默的玩手机。  
今天是年末的打歌舞台，过了零点就是凑崎的生日。林娜琏翻看了手机，早早就盘算过要做什么，有什么存下来的照片，但面对真人时似乎又是另外一回事。  
“姐姐到时会去的吧？”平井桃挨着林娜琏坐下来。  
“嗯，去什么？”  
“纱夏生日啊，这两天也没法好好庆祝。”平井回忆着当时凑崎和她说的话，“所以打算在录完CDTV的舞台后去喝一杯。”  
平井在一旁打量着林娜琏的神情，起初她是明确拒绝过凑崎的，这件事也不该由她讲，当事人邀请会显得更正式一些。但不知道为何，当她这么说起的时候凑崎眼里似乎有着无措和担心的情绪，并在她赌气似的抱怨了一句让凑崎自己去的时候，这样的情绪变得越发明显。平井莫名有些发慌，她倒也没有真的不愿帮自己这位亲友的意思。  
“如果不太困的话，就去吧。”林娜琏有些无奈，或许也是自己之前一再的拒绝让凑崎有顾虑了。  
到了跨年当天，录完最后一个舞台后凑崎和林娜琏钻进了同一辆商务车里。平井坐在前面一排的位置上，带着耳机似乎是在聊天室和粉丝聊天。  
凑崎悄悄打量着在一旁闭目养神的林娜琏，那天平井将对方的话完整的转述给她，她当下松了一口气，总算没有直接的拒绝，但界定困不困这件事，凑崎又看了一眼，内心忍不住抱怨自己真是太容易被对方给牵动情绪了。  
就像前几天零点对方很准时的给她发了生日祝福，然而在她开玩笑似的提到礼物时，对方说的过几天再给她，也让她在意了好一阵。  
什么啊，凑崎有些自暴自弃的将羽绒服拉过头顶，为什么看起来自己总像是先输掉的那一个。  
司机将车停在居酒屋前，凑崎事先预定好了最里的包厢，这里离她们住的酒店很近，就算喝过头了回去也很方便。  
平井第一个下了车，揉了揉眼睛嘟囔了一句，要不是凑崎自己早就回酒店睡觉了。凑崎笑着答谢了对方，却在刚下车的一秒犹豫起来，万一待会林娜琏没有下车怎么办，就算她开口说自己想回去休息，她好像也没有任何办法。可恶，凑崎皱了皱鼻子，深吸一口气决定转过身。  
就在这时后背突然被猛的一撞，下过雪的地面有些滑，凑崎一个趔趄险些就要摔倒，下一个瞬间却被扶住了腰肢。  
“你站在这里干什么？”林娜琏一只手揽着她的腰，另一只手揉了揉额头。  
凑崎愣了一下，忽略掉对方那瞬间有些不满的神情，心情突然就晴朗了不少。她侧过身挽住林娜琏的胳膊，几乎是半拉半扯的将对方带进了居酒屋里。  
“还以为姐姐想回去休息。”  
“那我现在回去？”  
“车已经开走了。”凑崎强忍着心里的笑意。

27  
在包厢里围着桌子坐下，因为一起进来的关系，林娜琏挨着凑崎身边坐了下来。  
没过多久后面两车的人也到了，俞定延一来就直接把酒水单上的全部点了一遍。林娜琏本来想要阻止，但凑崎在桌下悄悄拉住了她要站起来的身体，手指攥着她的毛衣下摆，“没关系，今晚我请客。”  
这完全不是花钱的问题，林娜琏无奈的想，然而今天主人公是凑崎，她也不想扫了对方的兴，只好重新坐了回去。  
各类果酒很快就端了上来，俞定延越发肆无忌惮的给其他人一一倒酒，对于大家陆陆续续倒在位置上，林娜琏一点也不意外。  
意外的是凑崎纱夏。身边的人给她灌酒，她完全没有拒绝的意思，哪怕劝酒的借口在林娜琏听起来烂的出奇，凑崎也只是笑笑便仰头喝下一整杯。  
在俞定延喝完一圈，又将主意打到凑崎身上时，凑崎正打算拿过眼前的酒杯，旁边突然伸过一只手飞快的将酒杯夺了过去。  
“你想喝我陪你喝。”林娜琏抬起眼眸。  
俞定延咽了咽口水，不知为何林娜琏的脸色有些阴沉。  
“哈哈我喝不过姐姐。”俞定延讪讪的笑了笑，目光随即落到了远处还没有喝倒的忙内身上。  
“那姐姐陪我喝也可以吗？”等俞定延离开后凑崎突然对着她笑了起来，因为喝酒的关系两颊染上了更有生气的红意，眼神里一片柔和的水光。  
林娜琏握着酒杯的手指一紧，眼睁睁看着凑崎拿过她的酒杯，给两个杯子里都倒满了酒。  
“新年快乐。”在一片杯盏的光影中，凑崎笑的生动极了。  
“新年快乐。”林娜琏匆匆说了同样的话，仰头喝下那杯酒。舌尖意外的碰到杯沿时，发现凑崎今天的口红居然有忌廉蛋糕的香味。  
“虽然我生日已经过了，但今晚姐姐能不能当成我的生日？”凑崎身子往旁边晃了晃。  
林娜琏扶住她的肩膀，“本来就是当成你的生日来庆祝的。”  
“那今天要是我提了什么要求，姐姐也不能拒绝的吧。”凑崎朝着她眨了眨眼睛。  
一瞬间就嗅到了危险的气息，然而低头思忖了一会， “你想提什么？“  
凑崎却没有说话，轻轻捏了一下她的手，似乎是让她不要担心的意思。  
她倒也并不担心凑崎提出什么过分的要求，林娜琏默默的想，哪怕是现在喝了酒，凑崎也并非会做出逾矩的举动，从这样的角度来说，她们就像是对方的镜像一样。  
过了大半个钟，经纪人过来将其他成员带上车后，包厢里只剩下还保持着几分理智的林娜琏和不知道到底清醒与否的凑崎纱夏。  
“你们一起坐车回去吗？“  
林娜琏刚想答应，放在桌子下的手就被凑崎按了一按。林娜琏咬咬牙，“不了，我等会和纱夏一起回去就好。“  
“那你们两个小心。“经纪人叮嘱了一句，就离开了。

28  
结了账后，林娜琏和凑崎纱夏走在凌晨东京的街道上。  
因为跨年的关系街道并不显得空旷 ，林娜琏将拉链拉到最上，挡住了半张脸。  
凑崎则显得坦然许多，羽绒服还是保持着敞开的状态。“不冷吗？”印象中凑崎比她更怕冷才对。  
“刚喝完酒。”凑崎小声的回应了一句。  
从现在的位置走到酒店只需要经过三个路口，四条短短的街道，她已经能看到酒店大楼的轮廓。眼看着面前的绿色的行人标志亮起，林娜琏正要踏上眼前的斑马线，凑崎突然开口，“姐姐。”  
“嗯？”  
“可不可以背我走一段呢？”  
林娜琏想自己应该拒绝的。现在街上仍时不时走过一些行人，她和凑崎的第二性别都处于已经公开的状态，若是被人发现了便不是冷处理或者一两句话能解决的。  
但她又想起刚刚凑崎的话，想起钻进自己手掌里的柔软的指尖，本能的深吸了一口气，才缓缓转过身在凑崎面前半蹲下来。她有一万个拒绝对方的理由，但与凑崎对视不过一秒，那些理由似乎都不再能称之为理由。  
凑崎很轻，对于体力算不上很好的她来说也称不上负担。对方的双手松松的搂着她的脖颈，小巧的指尖落在她身前，随着她的步伐一下一下的碰到她的锁骨。  
此时此刻凑崎在想些什么呢？如果没有什么特别的理由，凑崎是不会提出这样的要求的。然而两个人沉默了一路，她能听到的只有自己渐渐加重的心跳声。  
“姐姐。”在离酒店只剩一个路口的时候凑崎终于开口了。  
林娜琏站定了步伐，静静等着凑崎接下来的话。  
然而凑崎却没有再开口，林娜琏低下头看了一眼，对方不知道什么时候将一只手收了回去。  
一阵细微的触感，林娜琏全身却像是被拉满的弓弦，心脏似乎要在下一秒跳出来。凑崎的指尖落在她肩胛骨的位置，一笔一画。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
写的是韩语，没有敬语也不是别的称呼，好像此时世界就只剩下她们两个人。她急切的转过头，目光经过凑崎悄悄补过的口红，精致挺翘的鼻尖，最后来到凑崎像是装进了一整道银河的眼眸上。  
她看到了凑崎眼里的光，也看到了凑崎眼里丧失表情管理的自己。  
自己这副深情真是糟透了，林娜琏绝望的想，随即伸出双手抓住凑崎羽绒服毛绒绒的边缘，将她坚决的拉向自己。  
隐约之间能尝到忌廉蛋糕的味道，然而在红酒的气息铺天盖地的洒下来将两人围绕的那一刻，便再也感受不到别的气味了。

尾声  
一周之后，林娜琏又去了心理诊所。  
医生细细询问了她的情况，先是有些惊讶，随后对着她和蔼的笑起来，“娜琏以后不用过来了。”  
“啊，这样吗？”  
“是的，因为所有的问题都解决了。”  
林娜琏也有些欣喜，“托您的福。”  
“是娜琏自己恢复的好。”医生合上病历，“既然今天是最后一次治疗，来聊一聊轻松的话题吧。”  
“好的。”  
“对于娜琏来说，梦是什么颜色？”  
梦境吗？林娜琏眯起眼睛，脑海里浮现出凑崎纱夏那双光亮的瞳仁。  
“我想，是琥珀色的吧。”


End file.
